Illusive Power
by OrliBloomLuvr
Summary: When Legolas' father dies, an object is left in his possession. This object holds a secret unknown to Legolas but widely known to another. This person will do anything to get the object no matter what it takes. r&r. sorry, i stink at summaries. this is my
1. Default Chapter

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know, own or am anyone from Lord of The Rings. J.R.R. Tolkein owns everything except for the story idea. But there are some characters I have made up.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, this is my first LoTR story. If you don't like it too bad. lol. J/K. Seriously though, tell me if I did a good or bad job and let me know what I can work on to improve my writing. Thanks.  
  
Chapter One: News of Death  
  
"Your father, he's dead, sir. I'm so sorry." an elven maid said to the prince.  
  
"How did you find this out? How? How did this happen?" Legolas, son of Thranduil, was full of questions about his fathers death.  
  
"He was murdered. One of the warriors found him. He was shot three times in the heart with arrows. He was found clutching this, sir." the maid opened her hand to reveal a golden necklace with a pendant on it. The pendant had an intriquite weave so that it looked like a piece of rope twisted to look like a leaf.  
  
"Please take it, Sir Legolas." the young elf said, placing it in Legolas' hand and closing his hand around it.  
  
"What is your name?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Oh! Um...Amiraline...sir." the elf stuttered, flustered by the question.  
  
"Well Amiraline, thank you for the news and the necklace. And please...don't call me sir. Just call me Legolas." Legolas looked down at the elf to see if she understood.  
  
"Yes s- Legolas." Amiraline said and hurried away.  
  
As soon as she was gone, Legolas sunk down in his chair. His father was dead. That made him King of Mirkwood. Now he'd have to answer to Legolas, King of Mirkwood instead of Legolas, son of Thranduil. Legolas looked at the necklace. It was passed on to every king or queen of Mirkwood and it held a power only it's possessor could use. Legolas knew it was a strong power, a power that a myriad of people yearned for. But Legolas never sat down and fully talked about it with his father. His father had always told him that he would explain the power of the necklace to Legolas when he knew his time was coming but he had no idea he was going to be murdered so he never told Legolas what it was really about. The only thing Legolas truly knew was that he must keep it on at all times and never take it off and put it into the hands of someone who wasn't a predecessor of the throne.  
  
Legolas decided to see if he could get a glimpse of his father's body to try and see if there were any clues as to who killed him. He went down into the dungeons and found his father being prepared for burial. It wasn't the type of burial where he gets stuck six feet under ground. He would be dressed in all white and he would be put into a tomb where all the other kings were kept. He already had on his new clothes which were all white with little designs of vines going up the sleeves. He had his hair pulled back from his face in a half pony tail and two small braids with a metal head band that wrapped around his head and pointed down into a weave design on his forehead.  
  
"Father, you didn't deserve this." Legolas said, placing his hand on his father's chest.  
  
"I'm not ready to be king. I don't think I can do it. Please, come back. I'm begging you." Legolas mourned.  
  
As he stood there, he noticed how peaceful his father looked. A sudden calmness washed over Legolas and he stepped back from his father.  
  
"Good bye, father. I will miss you." Legolas whispered before leaving the room. 


	2. The Dream

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, know or am anyone from Lord of The Rings. Don't sue me  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like the first chapter? Huh?  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Dream  
  
Later that night as he slept, a dream came to Legolas.  
  
Legolas stood in his bedroom. He stood at the foot of his bed as he saw his father walk through the door. He went to speak but his father did so first.  
  
"Son, sit down." Thranduil ordered.  
  
Legolas sat on command.  
  
"Don't be upset that I am dead. I was old anyway. I see you are wearing the necklace. Whatever you do, don't take it off. Don't give it to anyone. Not even your closest friend. Try not to even let them see it. It holds a great power. A power that if you use it correctly, will be even more greater then the power of evil. It will protect you at all times. I'm not saying that when your wearing it you'll never die. I'm just saying it cuts down your chances. But you will make an amazing king. Trust me. If you wouldn't make a good king, I would find a way to come back and to stay king until you learned how to be king. But you need to be on the look out. Someone is after you and the necklace. Not only do they want the necklace, they want you dead. You pose as a threat to that person. I can't say who it is but it will be either a distant person or someone you've never met before so keep your guard up. This person, they can also inhabit other people's bodies so if anyone starts to act strange just remember it is most likely this person. I know for a fact that it is a girl. But she may appear to you as anything. Be on your guard at all times and don't trust anyone or anything. I must go now. Be careful, my son. Good luck."  
  
Legolas shot up in bed. He couldn't believe the dream he just had.  
  
"Father?" Legolas asked out loud. He didn't get a response. He yelled out again.  
  
"Father!" Legolas screamed out, breaking down into tears. As he continued to scream out to his father, maids came rushing in. Amiraline sat down next to him, hugging him, and cradling him as he cried. His head lay on her shoulder, soaking her dress with tears. He held onto the sheets as if he would die if he let go of them and he just continued to call out to his father.  
  
"Someone, go to the kitchen, bring back some chamomile tea. That should help calm him down." Amiraline spoke softly in elven tongue. As Amiraline waited for the tea she also sent one of the elves send a message to Elrond. To see what he feels would be best as to what to do since the king was dead.  
  
Soon the tea came and Amiraline handed it to Legolas who had propped himself up on his pillows. As Legolas sipped on the tea, Amiraline talked to him.  
  
"What happened? Did you have a bad dream?" Amiraline asked.  
  
"I saw my father. He said someone was after me. That they wanted me dead. But he told me that I would make a great king. I couldn't even tell him that I didn't want to be king. I miss him so much." Legolas said, once again starting to cry. He had already lost his mother to murder and now he had lost his father to the same thing. Is this going to happen to him too? 


	3. The Calling

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue.  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like the first two chapters? I hope you liked them. The good stuff is coming up. Don't worry. :-)  
  
  
  
Chapter Three: The Calling  
  
The next morning Legolas sat at the long table, eating his breakfast. He sat by himself, not wanting anyone in the room with him. As he was about to take a sip of his cider when the doors banged open. Gimli, Aragorn and Elrond walked through the door while one of the maids trailed behind.  
  
"But the king has asked not to let anyone in here!" she yelled trying to keep the three out.  
  
"Wait...king?" Gimli stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Yes. King, Gimli. I didn't want you to know from me, I wanted Legolas to tell you but I guess it's too late. Don't get upset, Aragorn didn't know either." Elrond said to the infuriated dwarf.  
  
"Do the hobbits know?" Gimli asked.  
  
"No. They don't." Elrond replied, starting up his pace again. Aragorn and Gimli followed, while the maid just gave up and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Legolas, why didn't you tell us as soon as you found out?" Gimli asked, pulling himself up on one of the chairs at the table.  
  
"I just found out last night ok!" Legolas cried.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute from his outburst.  
  
"Sorry, Legolas. I'm sorry if I upset you." Gimli said, in a low but gruff voice.  
  
"No...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled, my friend. I'm still somewhat distraught by my fathers death. Now...what brings you here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We came to bring you to Rivendell. We didn't dare send a message to you. I figured it would be much easier to come here ourselves. I heard one of your servants was sent out to bring me a message but was captured moments after leaving Mirkwood." Elrond explained.  
  
"What? Who was sent out? Why?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Emeurin. She was one of the maids who prepared your meals. But there are plently other maids who do that. It won't effect any-" Elrond started.  
  
"Who captured her? Why did they capture her?" Legolas asked.  
  
"The same person who murdered your father was the one who captured her. I'm not sure why though. But we must get to Rivendell. As quickly as possible."  
  
"Fine. Just let me grab some things and we can go." Legolas said, getting to his feet.  
  
Swiftly, he went to his room and changed out of his bed clothes. He put on a clean outfit and made sure the necklace was hidden well under his clothing. He tied his cloak around his neck and picked up his bow and his pack of arrows. He slid his long white sword into it's sheath at his waist line and looking around, making sure he didn't forget anything, he walked out of the room and back to where he left his friends.  
  
"Ok. I'm ready."  
  
With that, everyone left the castle, mounted their horses and began their journey to Rivendell. 


	4. Stranger In The Woods

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Same as the first three  
  
Authors Note: Well, if your reading this, then I'm guessing you liked the first three chapters. That's good. They've all been pretty short. I'm hoping this next chapter will be a little longer. ::Crosses fingers:: Oh well, Read and Review. Also, do you know if there are Deer in Middle Earth? Oh well. In my story there are.  
  
Chapter Four: Stranger In the Woods  
  
As they stopped for a break, Legolas walked down to the small lake they had been traveling by. He sat on the bank and looked out across the water. As he did so, a deer walked down to the water next to him to take a drink. As the deer lapped the water up it looked out of the corner of it's eye at Legolas. Legolas just stared at it. He held an interest for any type of animal and anything that had to do with nature in general. He scooped up some water in his hand and held it out for the deer to drink from his hand. The deer walked to him with ease and lapped up the water in his hand. But suddenly Legolas remembered the warning his father had given him. Don't trust anyone or anything. As if on cue, the deer lashed out and bit Legolas on the hand. But in the blink of an eye, Legolas whipped out his bow and shot the deer down, killing it with one good arrow to the heart. He hated to kill it but he feared the evil was in it. He looked down at his hand. It was bleeding. It was one of the only times in all his life that he had seen his own blood. He washed off the blood in the lake and then wrapped it in a rag he had held in his pocket. As he walked back to where the other three were, he could hear whispers all around him.  
  
"I will get you, Legolas. Watch out. Your no match for me," this voice just kept taunting him as he walked back to camp. On his return, Aragorn started to question him.  
  
"Where have you been? Why is your hand wrapped in that rag?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I was down at the lake. I uh...accidentally cut it on some sharp object. It's nothing," Legolas said, not wanting Aragorn to know the real reason to why his hand was bloody and wrapped up. He knew that if Aragorn found out what happened, he would know that he had let his guard down. Just then a chill ran by Legolas.  
  
"Someone's coming. We must leave," Legolas said.  
  
"But we've only been rested for a short while," Aragorn started.  
  
"I don't care. If we don't leave now something bad will happen," Legolas said, already starting to pack everything up. He called Gimli and told him to get ready. Elrond was already ready and waiting. As soon as they were mounted on their horses, they were off. As they sped towards their destination, the skies darkened, black clouds thundering towards the riders. Thick, dark fog flew down and swirled around Legolas, who was leading the pack. It came up in front of him almost as if it were staring at him. Legolas didn't do anything but try to speed up his horse.  
  
"You can't escape me. I will bring you down," a voice hissed in Legolas' ear.  
  
The black fog swirled lower and seemed to disappear into the horses mouth and nostrils. The horse stopped and reared up on it's hind legs, trying to throw Legolas off it's back. Legolas held onto the ranes as tightly as possible but since he rode bare back, he slipped off the horse and fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground the horse settled down and the black fog rushed out of it and started to twist and swirl around Legolas. As it circled Legolas the rest of the forest seemed to get dark and the others were ominous to Legolas. The leaves swirled up into the sky and the voice hissed into Legolas' ear.  
  
"I could take you now but it wouldn't be as much fun opposed to making you suffer. I can make you go crazy so easily. I can make you suffer. This has only been a warning. Far worse is yet to come, young Sindarin elf. Your life and that necklace will soon be mine," the voice hissed, this time it didn't come from near Legolas' ear but it seemed louder and it came from everywhere. Legolas' face was twisted in a look of fright at what he heard and saw. As the cold washed over him once more, tight hands gripped him under the arms and pulled him up, taking him out of his dream.  
  
"Legolas, are you ok?" Elrond asked.  
  
"What just happened? Did you see that? A dark fog... it took over my horse and threw me off then it started swirling around and the voice...it was so cruel and heartless," Legolas mumbled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It was her. She was the black fog you saw. She took over your horse and threw you off. You got knocked out. What you saw must of been a dream," Elrond explained.  
  
"So you didn't see her?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Not a thing," Aragorn replied.  
  
"That's odd. But we should be going. Enough about me. Let's go," Legolas said suddenly.  
  
"Your right. Let's go," Elrond said, mounting his horse.  
  
Everyone else mounted their horse and started up again. Late after night fall was when they reached Rivendell. 


	5. The Council Meeting

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
Author's Note: Sooo...how did ya like the last chapter? Good I hope. It was a spir of the moment type thing. Nothing like what I usually write. lol. Also, I know that some of the people who are coming up later in my story are supposedly dead but I brought them back to life. Pretend they never died.  
  
Chapter Five: The Council Meeting.  
  
The next morning after the four travelers had gotten a good nights rest, a meeting was held on what they should do about the current situation they faced. As soon as everyone was settled in their seats, Elrond opened up the meeting.  
  
"As you all know, Thranduil was murdered, leaving Legolas king of Mirkwood. But, someone is after Legolas. I am holding this meeting to see what we shall do about this situation."  
  
"I say we go and send Legolas into hiding." a dwarf muttered.  
  
"Send him into hiding...that wouldn't work. Someone would kind of realize who he is. And also, if he goes into hiding then no one will be able to look over Mirkwood and and it can be easily taken over." Elrond replied.  
  
"What if we go looking for this person or thing that's after him?" Boromir suggested.  
  
"Why? We could be traveling forever. We have no clue what this person looks like let alone where they are hiding!" Legolas cried, jumping up out of his seat.  
  
"But if you keep seeing more of this evil dude then maybe you can get more information on what they look like and you never know. You may actually find out where they are hiding." Boromir replied, standing up to be eye level with Legolas.  
  
"I can easily just stay in Mirkwood and have that happen. And who told you that I saw a form of this person?" Legolas snapped.  
  
"Legolas, Boromir, please sit down. And Legolas, I told him. I told everyone so that they know more about what this person is doing. Now if we could please continue with the meeting." Elrond said.  
  
"I say we go back to Mirkwood and have double security and someone can be near Legolas at all times." Aragorn suggested.  
  
"That's possible. Legolas can be safe while also ruling over Mirkwood. I like that." Gandalf spoke up.  
  
"I like it also except for the fact that someone will be around me at all times." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Well we're sorry, Legolas. This is the only reasonable solution we can come up with." Elrond replied.  
  
"Fine. But don't think that I am going to be comfortable all day with someone following me and having people watch me at all times." Legolas addressed to everyone.  
  
"Then it's settled. But who shall look over you?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"I can." Gandalf replied.  
  
"And maybe the hobbits can come stay at the castle." Gimli suggested.  
  
"Fine, I don't care. Why doesn't everyone on Middle Earth come stay at my castle! How about that?" Legolas snapped.  
  
"Are you not happy with this agreement, Legolas?" Elrond questioned.  
  
"To be truthful, no. I am not happy. I don't want everyone watching me to make sure I am safe. I'll be fine." Legolas replied bitterly.  
  
"Fine. Then you can live by yourself with your servants until you finally realize that you need our help." Elrond replied.  
  
"Fine. And I won't need your help." Legolas replied, getting up from his seat. He turned and ran down the steps from where the council met. He ran swiftly to the castle and ran into the room he was sleeping in and grabbed his bow and his pack of arrows. He grabbed whatever other possessions he owned and ran down to the stable where his horse was. He pulled his horse out of the stable and mounted it. Then he was off. Everyone could see him from where they stood. They watched him race off into the distance and only Aragorn bothered to move.  
  
"What happens if he's attacked on his journey back?" Aragorn asked, moving closer to the steps to get a better look at Legolas' retreating form.  
  
"He has his bow. He can fight." Elrond replied.  
  
"What if I follow him. Just to make sure he's safe. He won't even have to know." Aragorn asked.  
  
"No. He'll sense you. He probably noticed that we are still talking about him." Elrond replied.  
  
"Who cares if he knows we are talking about him. But someone should at least keep a good enough distance from him so that we can see him but he can't see us." Aragorn pressed.  
  
"But he'll know! Don't you get that? He'll know someone is following him. And that's how you'll get hurt. He might not know who you are and he'll shoot you and he can kill you." Elrond cried, trying to get it through Aragorn's head that they couldn't follow Legolas.  
  
"Fine. But if something happens to him then it's your fault." Aragorn replied.  
  
"I think this meeting is over." Elrond said quietly. Everyone listened to him and got up and left. 


	6. Figure In The Woods

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: I'm just gonna stop writing these cuz I already have a couple at the beginning of the story.  
  
Author's Note: Ok, how was the last chapter? Legolas gets a little angry...something you don't see too often. lol. Read and Review.  
  
Chapter Six: Figure In the Woods  
  
As Legolas rode on he could sense the fact that someone wanted to follow him to make sure he was safe. He was glad that they didn't. As he rode on he could see the Misty Mountains start to appear above the horizon. In a matter of a few hours they loomed up in front of him. He found a path to ride on and crossed through the mountains. As soon as he reached the other side though, he saw something he didn't want to see. He saw a hint of orcs living there. Keeping one hand on his sword, he quickly rode through the areas but it was too late. The orcs had see him. They started chasing after him. As they got close, Legolas pulled out his sword and beheaded the creatures. The others soon realized this and stayed at a close distance but still continued to follow him. Legolas sheathed his sword and picked up his pace. As he rode on he could hear the sounds of the orcs feet stomping on the ground and their cries. He looked back to get a look at them. They were pretty close.  
  
"I do not need this right now." Legolas mumbled to himself.  
  
Far off, Legolas could hear the sound of running water. The Great River was approaching. Orcs don't like water. Remembering a short cut that knocked off about half an hour of his trip, Legolas veered his horse to the right and rode onto a wide, tree hidden trail. After about ten minutes, Legolas could see the river perfectly. As he raced towards it, he looked behind him again. The orcs didn't even realize they were running towards the river. After a couple more minutes Legolas finally reached the river bank. Seeing that the water wasn't too high, he raced across. When he got to the middle of river, he stopped to look back to see if the orcs were following him. Some did but they either retreated or got washed away. His plan worked. He smiled and crossed to the other side of the river and continued his journey. As he got to the edge of the woods he decided to take a break. The orcs couldn't follow him and since he was so close to Mirkwood he figured it was safe enough to rest. He went and tied his horse, Arod, to a tree and went and sat down, leaning against a tree. As he listened to the running water in the back ground, it slowly lulled him to sleep with the feeling of someone watching him hovering over his head.  
  
A dark figure crept out of the shadows. It had been watching Legolas since he had crossed the river. It crept over and stood over Legolas' sleeping form. It stared into his eyes, which stayed open even while he slept. They were so blue. So innocent looking and that disgusted the figure. Would those eyes stay open even after his death? His father's did. The figure had taken note of that. The figure squatted down so that it was face to face with Legolas.  
  
"So young elf, you don't want anyone to protect you? Then I might as well kill you now. That would be the wise thing to do. But I want to torture you so much. I'd rather see you in constant pain and fear then to see you dead just yet. So that's what I am going to do. I am going to drive you over the edge until your helpless. Then I am going kill you slowly. So that you can take in every single stab of pain and every single drop of sweat that the pain brings. Oh, your gonna wish you were never born.  
  
So...how about making some of your friend's suffer first? I think I see some hobbits coming through the woods looking for an old friend. I think I have the perfect spell...until we meet again, elf." The figure brushed it's hand over Legolas' face, casting a spell on him before it disappeared into the shadows. 


	7. Found

Illusive Power  
  
Author's Note: Look! No disclaimer!! Cuz you know the drill. lol. So did you like the last chapter? I hope so. I am so nervous about putting this story up on the net. I don't know why. Oh well, thanks for getting this far into the story so far. Your loyal! lol. Read and Review.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
Four hobbits walked through the forests of Mirkwood looking for an elf. They had heard of the news about the king and had come to see how their friend was holding up but they were told that their friend was at Rivendell but had left early and should be home sometime in the day.  
  
"Do you think he's here?" Merry asked.  
  
"He has to be. The servants at the castle said that Gandalf contacted them and said that Legolas had fled Rivendell and was coming back to Mirkwood. And you know how he loves the forest. He is probably in awe with some tree or flower he has found." Frodo replied.  
  
"But what happens if the person who is after him captured him? He could be kidnapped! He might be dead!" Pippin cried.  
  
"You imbecile, don't think like that. He's not dead. In fact, look. I see Arod right there in the distance." Sam said, hitting Pippin upside the head.  
  
"But where is Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I don't know. Let's hurry up." Sam replied.  
  
Everyone started to jog over to where Legolas' horse was.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, are you over there?" Merry called out.  
  
"Yeah, where are you?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Legol-...is he sleeping or staring off into space?" Frodo said as he saw Legolas laying on the ground, staring up into the sky. Everyone crept up to Legolas slowly and quietly and knelt down beside him. From the way his legs were positioned it looked like he was leaning against the tree but had slid down into a laying down position. Merry waved his hand over Legolas' face and got no reaction.  
  
"I think he's sleeping." Merry said.  
  
"Should we wake him?" Sam asked.  
  
"I guess we should." Frodo replied.  
  
"Legolas, wake up. Someone stole your quiver and your bow!" Pippin cried.  
  
Legolas didn't budge, blink or do anything to show a single sign he was awake.  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo questioned.  
  
"Oh my lord. I think he's dead...HE'S DEAD OH MY LORD HE'S DEAD! LEGOLAS IS DEAD!" Pippin screamed. He looked at Merry and they both had a look of fright on their faces. Then they broke down and started crying into eachothers shoulders.  
  
"Guys, would you please stop blubbering? He's not dead. He's still breathing. Maybe we should get him on his horse and we can bring him back to the castle." Frodo stuttered  
  
"He's not dead? Oh thank God!" Merry cried.  
  
The four hobbits got to their feet and on the count of three they all pulled Legolas up off the ground and got him on his horse so that his feet and his head and arms hung on either side of the horse. Then Frodo grabbed the ranes and untied them and started walking with the horse, guiding everyone back to the castle while Sam, Merry and Pippin made sure that Legolas didn't start to slide off the horse.  
  
An hour later, Legolas lay in his bed. The hobbits had gotten him back to the castle and had called for Gandalf to see what was wrong with Legolas. They were now just waiting for his arrival. Almost three hours past until they finally saw Gandalf. He was coming up the path to the castle right as the servants informed the hobbits that the dinner was prepared if they would like to eat. Merry and Pippin abandoned Sam and Frodo so that they could eat.  
  
"Gandalf, hurry!" Frodo called out as Gandalf started up the steps to the castle.  
  
"I'm coming. Don't worry." Gandalf replied.  
  
As soon as he reached the hobbits, they made their way to Legolas' room.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's under a spell. The person who's after him must have put it on him. I can't do anything. It will wear off on it's own by mid day tomorrow. Until then all we can do is wait." Gandalf explained.  
  
"So you can't do a single thing to help him?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I'm sorry. But if only he had agreed to have someone look over him at all times this might not have happened." Gandalf replied.  
  
"That's great. What happens if this person attacks while Legolas is still under the spell?" Sam asked.  
  
"Then we fight and someone will have to keep an eye out and watch over Legolas." Gandalf answered.  
  
"Yeah. But you know, we're getting quite hungry. Do you mind if we go have dinner?" Frodo asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, why yes. Certainly. Can you bring me back a cake and some tea, please?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Only if Merry and Pippin haven't eaten it all yet." Sam replied. With that they left the room to go have dinner.  
  
The next morning at noon, Legolas started to come to. As he looked around, his vision blurred, he tried to figure out where he was.  
  
"Where am I? Where's my bow and my arrows...and my horse...the necklace? Where's the- oh thank god. It's still around my neck. Wait...who's here?" Legolas questioned, starting to panic.  
  
"Don't worry, Legolas. It is only I, Gandalf, along with the hobbits. They caught wind of your father and arrived yesterday to see how you were doing. They found in you in the woods. The person who's after you, Cerelian, cast a spell upon you only to scare the hobbits I suppose." Gandalf explained, trying to calm the young elf. "Your horse is in the stable. Your bow and arrows are safely put away. As for the necklace, I noticed it around your neck when I came to check on you. Don't worry. No one touched it."  
  
"Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin are here?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes. They are just having lunch." Gandalf replied.  
  
"I need to speak to them." Legolas said, getting out of bed.  
  
"I'll bring them here after they have finished eating. I don't think you are well enough to get out of bed." Gandalf inquired.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I was only under a stupid spell. I'm fine." Legolas said, standing up. He took a step and almost fell over, causing him to grab onto his bed table. As soon as he steadied himself he started walking to the door.  
  
"I thought you said you were fine." Gandalf muttered.  
  
"I am. I just stood up to quickly." Legolas replied before disappearing down the hall. 


	8. Visit From a Demon

Illusive Power  
  
Author's Note: I know, I wasn't too proud of the last chapter. Don't ask me why if you happened to like chapter seven. Oh well, I hope that doesn't mean your going to stop reading this. Please read this story. It means alot to me. ::::keeps fingers crossed::::  
  
Chapter Eight: Visit from a demon  
  
Legolas walked into the dining hall and seeing his friends sitting at the table, he hurried over and sat down.  
  
"Legolas! Your awake!" Frodo cried.  
  
"I guess. So how are you four doing? How's the shire?" Legolas asked.  
  
"We're good. The shire is good. Never better. But we should be asking you how you are doing. So...how are you holding up?" Sam asked.  
  
"A little better with the whole dealing with the dead father thing. But I just can't handle the fact that someone wants to kill me. It's scary. But I figured I would face this someday. I guess my time to face it has finally arrived." Legolas replied.  
  
"We have faith in you. We think you'll get through this." Merry said through a mouthful of a blueberry cake.  
  
"So, Legolas, why did you run away from Rivendell?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Because. I didn't want to agree with the idea of someone watching over me at all times. But I know it's for my own good so I don't know. I guess I could just have some people in the castle instead of just following me everywhere. That sound ok?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yeah. Sounds fine to me." Frodo said.  
  
"Yeah but still. I don't like the idea of people watching out for me. I can watch out for myself." Legolas added.  
  
"We know you can." Merry exclaimed.  
  
As the conversation died down, Legolas grabbed for a cake and the tea. As he poured the tea, Gandalf came walking into the room.  
  
"Someone is coming from the east." Gandalf said, informing Legolas of the incoming visitor.  
  
Legolas got up and looked out the window at the traveler.  
  
"Do you know who it is?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"No. But I know they are trouble. Everyone be prepared." Legolas said. Before anyone could react, Legolas was already running to his room for his bow and quiver. As everyone went to the front entrance, Legolas was already there, bow raised, waiting to attack. As the rider approached, Legolas saw that it was not any normal person. This person was definitely evil. It was all black and dried blood covered it's torso and it's eyes burned red. It had a fowl stench and it's presence caused the hobbits to draw back and hide from it's view. Legolas still stood though, not moving. He still had his bow raised.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" Legolas demanded.  
  
It did not answer him. It instead dismounted it's horse and started to slowly climb to steep steps towards Legolas. As it drew closer, Legolas' arm holding his bow up started to shake a little and he started to get a little dizzy. Sweat started to drip down his face and his eyes glazed over. As the demon got closer, Legolas got worse. When it stepped up onto the top step, Legolas' bow dropped from his hands and he grabbed on to one of the pillars next to him to help keep his balance. The demon who was now right in front of him waved his hand and Gandalf went flying into the wall. Then the demon reached for Legolas' throat.  
  
"Give me the necklace." The demon hissed.  
  
"N-no." Legolas stuttered. As the demons hand touched his neck, Legolas stirred up as much strength as possible and shaking his head, broke out of his state and grabbed the sword at his belt and pulled it out. He went and stabbed at the demon, sending the sword right through it's stomach. The demon stumbled backwards and stared down at the sword protruding from his stomach. He reached down and gripped the handle tightly, pulling it clean out of his stomach. Not a trace of blood was on the blade but only a few scraps of filthy cloth.  
  
"Oh my lord." Legolas mumbled under his breath.  
  
The demon advanced on Legolas and with one sweeping motion, he swung his arm, hitting Legolas in the head, sending him flying towards the wall of the castle. Legolas hit the castle wall and sunk to the ground, unconscious. The demon then began to walk towards Legolas. He stooped down and as he clasped the necklace in his hands, a heavy object came down on his back. He whipped around to see Gandalf holding his staff above his head. Gandalf muttered a few foreign words and the demon hissed in anger and pain. It began to lurch away until it stopped in it's place, and sending out one last pain filled cry, combusted into nothing but black dust, dried blood, and little bits of dirt and cloth. Gandalf turned to see the four hobbits crowded around Legolas. He went and kneeled down next to the elf.  
  
"Second time in one day that he's unconscious. All in a span of a couple hours. Let's get him to his room." Gandalf advised.  
  
Gandalf stood up and with the hobbit's help, got Legolas back to his room. 


	9. Waking Up

Illusive Power  
  
Author's Note: Woahhhh!!! I didn't even expect myself to write that little bit at the end. It just popped into my head. Man, Legolas unconscious twice in one day!?! Unbelievable. Well, the first time he was coming out of a spell but oh well... The second time was because he was actually beaten. Enough of my rambling. GET ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
Chapter nine: Waking Up  
  
It wasn't until early evening when Legolas came to. When he did, he winced in pain. His chest and the whole back of his head felt like it was on fire. He hurt everywhere and when he went and touched the back of his head, he brought his hand back to see crusted blood on his finger tips.  
  
"What happened to me?" Legolas whispered to himself.  
  
"You were attacked by a demon, remember? He hit you pretty hard. Sent you flying, causing you to hit your head against the castle wall. You cut the back of your head up pretty bad. You might want to go wash up later once you're a little better." This time it was Frodo who gave him the news instead of Gandalf. Legolas thanked Frodo for telling him about what happened. After a short while, Legolas decided that he was able to get out of bed and wash up.  
  
"I think I'll get ready for dinner." Legolas said, pulling himself out of his bed.  
  
He stumbled towards the wash room where one of the maids helped him wash up and get ready for dinner. When he reappeared, he and Frodo made their way to the dining hall.  
  
As soon as they got there, they saw Merry Pippin, Sam and Gandalf eating happily at the table. As soon as Legolas saw all the food layed out on the table, he finally realized that his stomach was growling in hunger. He stumbled over to the table and sat down, grabbing a plate of food. He started ripping into the chicken leg that he held in his hand and didn't even notice everyone's stares until he had finished the leg and sat it down, preparing to start on another one. Everyone was staring at him strangely because never in all of their lives have they seen an elf, let alone an elf um....king... devour food like a wild beast.  
  
"What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"No. Your just not acting like yourself. Well, not like an elf anyway." Sam spit out into little bits at a time.  
  
"Well, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. You have to remember that!" Legolas cried.  
  
"We know when you last ate. But we didn't think that you would be that hungry." Gandalf said.  
  
"Well, I am!" Legolas said through a mouthful of stuffing, "Now, if you don't mind. I am trying to eat."  
  
"So are we." Merry and Pippin exclaimed at the same time.  
  
Everyone laughed at them. Those two were always the hungriest out of everyone.  
  
Later that evening, everyone sat around one of the many fire places in the castle. They were telling various stories. Ghost stories, funny stories, sad stories, any type of story they could think of to just have fun. Currently, Legolas was telling a tale of a time when he was only a young boy and him and his father were enjoying a picnic out on the verandah and some of the creatures from the forest started to creep up on them. Legolas told about how his father had gotten up and shot down every creature in the blink of an eye and the creatures didn't even know what happened. Then his father simply sat back down and said "Nice weather, isn't it my young son?".  
  
"I can still hear him saying that even though it was thousands of years ago. It seems like it was yesterday that it happened." Legolas said, just above a whisper.  
  
"We know you miss him. It was a great tragedy the day he died. I know everyone looked up to Thranduil. Now they must look up to you." Gandalf said quietly.  
  
"But I don't want to be king." Legolas muttered.  
  
"There is nothing you can do about it. You must take whatever comes your way." Gandalf explained.  
  
"I don't care. I Don't Want To Be King!" Legolas snapped, standing up.  
  
"Legolas, your being stubborn. Your pathetic, the way you are acting about this whole ordeal. Stop acting like a child and grow up." Gandalf yelled.  
  
"I am not stubborn or pathetic! And don't tell me to grow up! You have no right to speak to a king that way!" Legolas screamed, coming to terms with the fact that he was now king.  
  
As if Legolas had a special power over everything, thunder started to barrel down on them and the fire went out. Every now and then a big bolt of lightening would light up the sky. It eluminated Legolas' face to the point that he started to scare the hobbits. They had never seen him this angry. They never knew he could be this angry.  
  
"Legolas, calm down. Don't get so worked up. Why don't you go to sleep for the night. Wake up refreshed for tomorrow." Gandalf suggested.  
  
"Fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted. I know you just want to talk about me behind my back." Legolas snapped before heading off towards his bed room. As he went to his room he could sense everyone's eyes on him, watching, waiting for him to get to his room so that he was out of ear shot. As soon as he was in his room, he sensed everyone starting to talk.  
  
"How did that happen?" Pippin asked.  
  
"What, the sudden change in the weather and the fire? Legolas has an incredible power. Greater then all the elves in Middle Earth's power put together. I don't even think he knows he has this power. It was mostly released when he found out his father was killed. And the necklace... it just increased his power. Cerelian, the person who is after him, wants him dead because she knows that if he dies with that necklace on, all his power will go into that necklace and then Cerelian can get the necklace and have all the power in it. Then she can conquer all of Middle Earth." Gandalf explained. 


	10. The Watcher In The Shadows

Illusive Power  
  
Authors Note: Duh Duh Dun!! Legolas gets an-gar-ry! Hmmm, I bet you thought an elf as fair as him could not become so angry and cause that storm. Oh well. Wanna read on and see what happens next? Well, what are you reading this for? Skip this and start reading. It's going to a long ride. Hey! I told you to stop reading my note and to start reading the story! Jeez, I hope your not still reading this. READ!  
  
Chapter Ten: The Watcher in the Shadows  
  
Legolas leaned against the wall as he seethed with anger. He stared out the window across from him, on the other side of his room. The clouds were rolling past, sending sheets of rain down as they went by. Legolas tried to swallow down the anger inside of him but it was no use. All of a sudden all his clothes flew out of his wardrobe and his mirror shattered and fell in hundreds of pieces to the floor. The candles all flickered and died, their stands clanging to the ground. The drapes blew wildly in the freezing wind, rushing into the room through the open window. Legolas' hair whipped around his face as the wind picked up speed, blowing everything everywhere in his room.  
  
Legolas stood there, not wanting to move. Had he caused this? What was even happening? Did the others know about this? Of course not! They weren't even near his room. Would they hear him if he called out to them? If he did though, they would think he was a coward. A pathetic child. Legolas decided he couldn't call to them. He only did the one thing he thought he should do. He climbed into his bed and pulled the heavy blankets up over him. He buried himself deep into his bed, hiding from all the chaos surrounding him. This went on the whole night.  
  
The next morning, Legolas dragged himself out of his room. He had barely slept that night because it was so noisy and also fear consumed him for what could possibly happen. But very few times, sleep did come to him and he enjoyed those short moments for they rarely came. And while he slept for the last time that night, that is when the chaos ended. Which was when the sun started to rise high in the sky, above the mountains.  
  
Legolas looked like he had just returned from being tortured in Mt. Doom when he walked into the dining hall. All heads turned to look at him and all the hobbits made a squeak and dropped the food that was half way in their mouths. Only Gandalf spoke.  
  
"Legolas, what went on last night? What happened that you look so poor?" Gandalf questioned.  
  
"I do not know. The wind picked up. My mirror shattered. Everything went wild. I could only hide in my bed. I didn't know what to do to stop it." Legolas said as he fell into an empty chair. He layed his head on the table and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
"Legolas, why don't you go back to bed? If you didn't get any sleep last night, then at least get a few good hours of rest now. Your going to become ill." Gandalf suggested.  
  
"Fine. But why are you always bossing me around?" Legolas grumbled as he pulled himself out of the chair and dragged himself back to his room.  
  
A few hours later, Legolas woke up once more. This time he was refreshed and he wasn't as tired as before. He got out of bed and got dressed. He then went and walked out on his verandah and stared off into the dark woods. He saw movement in the corner of his eye and he turned to see what it was. It was just some of the servants. They were hunting for an animal that had been stealing food from the cellar. He saw the creature out of the corner of his eye. Deciding he would have some fun, he grabbed his bow and an arrow and went and shot the creature in the head, killing it immediately. The other elves looked over towards the dead animal and up at Legolas and smiled. Not just because now they didn't have to worry about an animal in the cellar but that the king was having a good day so far.  
  
Legolas walked into the entertainment room and saw everyone busy at doing something. Gandalf was reading some book, Merry and Pippin were shooting nasty jokes at eachother and Sam was whittling a flute while Frodo napped on the couch. Everyone looked up and greeted Legolas on his way in.  
  
"How was your rest?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"It was very rewarding. I savored everyone moment of it." Legolas replied. And he did savor every moment of his rest. He was bloody tired and he was beginning to look almost as tasseled and messy as the hobbits did. That was something Legolas did not like at all.  
  
The rest of the day and the next couple of days following that were fairly well. The only things that happened that were something to talk about were the fact that Pippin and Merry went and took red wine and died one of the elf-maidens hair with it and also, Legolas had a plague of horrible nightmares during the next couple of nights of thousands of orcs and goblins and other horrible creatures besieging all of Mirkwood and capturing everyone in the castle. Also he had dreamed of him only being captured by orcs and Cerelian and being tortured in unimaginable ways. Many a night he shot up in his bed, sweat dripping down his face with the thoughts of his dreams running through his mind. Each dream became more vivid than the last and each dream he woke up later and later into the dream. He hadn't told anyone about the dreams because he wasn't thinking anything of them. But he should have been paying very close attention. For they held a large amount of information.  
  
It was late at night when Legolas decided to retire to his room. He and the hobbits had been hanging out and drinking wine. Legolas loved wine so he was drunker than anyone else there. As he stumbled into his room, the glow of the moon shone through his window and eluminated Legolas' form. Legolas didn't even remember was late at night when Legolas decided to retire to his room. He and the hobbits had been hanging out and drinking wine. Legolas loved wine so he was drunker than anyone else there. As he stumbled into his room, the glow of the moon shone through his window and eluminated Legolas' form. Legolas didn't even remember to get undressed, he just plopped into his bed and fell asleep unaware of the shadowy figure hiding in the corner.  
  
The figure saw the elf stumble into his room and fall into his bed, where he immediately passed out. The creature then hobbled over to the side of Legolas' bed and stared up at him. He saw the necklace around Legolas' neck shine in the moonlight.  
  
"You are masterses desires. Must gets you for the Masterses." The creature hissed. Its long, skinny fingers reached up and curled around the necklace. As it was about to yank the necklace off of Legolas' neck, Legolas turned his head so he was staring at the creature. The creature reeled back in fear. The elf was awake! But how could it be awake if it passed out drunk?  
  
"Waits...it's an elf. Elfses sleeps with their eyeses open." The creature sighed. It moved forward again to steal the necklace. It was just about to grab it when-  
  
"Legolas! Legolas? Mr. Legolas sir? Are you awake?" it was Sam.  
  
Sam didn't see the creature as he walked over to the other side of Legolas' bed.  
  
"Mr. Legolas sir, wake up."  
  
Legolas stirred in his bed and a moan escaped his lips.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Legolas grumbled, agitated at the fact that he was woken up.  
  
"Mr. Gandalf woke up and found out that you got really drunk. He wants to know if you're ok. Are you ok, sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. Go away, Sam. I want to sleep." Legolas said, waving Sam off.  
  
Sam sighed and reluctantly he made his way of of Legolas' room and went to Gandalf to tell him what Legolas had said.  
  
As the creature waited for Legolas to fall asleep again, Legolas turned over on his stomach so he was laying on the necklace.  
  
"Why does this has to happen to me?" the creature hissed.  
  
Legolas' head bolted up at the sound of the creatures voice.  
  
"Who's there? Sam, is that you?" Legolas questioned.  
  
The creature didn't dare talk.  
  
"God dammit, must be the wind." Legolas muttered as he buried his head in his pillow before falling asleep.  
  
The next morning, Legolas woke up to the sun shining through his window, straight on him. He looked around his room. Everyone was normal, there was nothing there except...muddy footprints.  
  
"What the...what in the world was in my room? It can't be my foot prints because I wasn't outside so I couldn't of gotten mud on my feet, and they can't be any of the hobbits because their feet are huge and they can't be Gandalf's because he was sleeping the whole night. These look small and webbed. Almost like....Gollums feet." Legolas whispered to himself.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Merry asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"Huh? Oh...do you know who was in my room? They left muddy footprints everywhere." Legolas asked.  
  
"No. Sam was the only one in your room. He came in last night to check on you." Merry replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Never mind." Legolas answered, drifting off into silence.  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind, everyone wanted to go out riding in a little bit. Do you have any spare ponies for us hobbits?" Merry asked.  
  
"Yes. I do. Just give me a minute to get ready and I'll be out in a bit." Legolas replied.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Merry said as he left the room.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the hobbits and Gandalf followed Legolas as he brought them all to the stable where all the horses and ponies were kept. He let the hobbits pick their own ponies while he and Gandalf led their own horses out of their stalls and mounted them. As soon as the hobbits were ready, they were off. 


	11. Captured

Illusive Power  
  
Author's Note: Yeah yeah, I know, that last chapter was a little screwed up. Don't ask me why I didn't just go back and change it. Probably cuz I'm pressed for time. Oh well. Please, just read and review.  
  
Also, Saruman died and gave his little crystal ball to Cerelian cuz it fits with this chapter. :-) Also, I like Mirkwood to be light. I don't like the fact that it was always dark in the actual books. So let's pretend it's not so mirky.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven: Captured  
  
"Did you get the necklace?"  
  
"Master, I couldn't get to its. A hobbit came in and then the elf moved in his sleep and I couldn't reach the necklace. I just couldn't. I'm sorry. Does you forgive me?"  
  
"Gollum, you retard. Who cares about the hobbit, who cares about the elf, you should of gotten me that necklace!" Cerelian screamed.  
  
"I tried, master! I dids. I really dids. I'm sorry." Gollum cried.  
  
"Well sorry isn't going to cut it! Now we're just going to have to go to drastic measures. Gollum, if I were you, I'd get out of my sight for a while." Cerelian snapped.  
  
When Gollum left, Cerelian walked over to a podium in the center of the room and pulled a sheet from it to reveal a crystal ball. She placed her hand over it and spoke:  
  
"Show me the whereabouts of Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
It showed Legolas, Gandalf and the hobbits out riding in the woods. That was all that Cerelian needed to see. She immediately covered the crystal ball back up. Cerelian then sent for the leader of her demons.  
  
"Pick your best men. Go out and find Legolas and his band of friends. Bring Legolas back here alive. I don't care what you do with the others. Now go, fast!" Cerelian ordered. The demon nodded it's head and left.  
  
Legolas led the group through the woods as they rode down past the black stream. Rays of sunlight peaked through the leaves and branches of the trees above and shown down on everyone below. Legolas' hair shone like strands of woven gold, covering his head. This was something that even still amazed Sam, who was immensely fascinated with elves before he ever met one. But even now, after being around elves alot more, he was still fascinated with alot of things about them.  
  
But before anyone knew it, a sound in the distance shattered Sam's thoughts about elves and everyone else's peace.  
  
"Danger is near. I can sense it. It is coming from the north." Legolas said, sitting straight up on his horse and bringing his hand down on his bow.  
  
"Everyone get ready incase of an attack." Gandalf ordered.  
  
"But what is it that is coming, do you know, Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I do not know exactly, but it is going to be hard to conquer. There is a great deal more of this this evil than there is of us." Legolas replied.  
  
Legolas' eyes flickered a little to his left and before anyone could blink, he had his bow ready, an arrow aiming towards whatever was advancing towards them. The hobbits held their swords, ready and waiting to fight. Gandalf held his staff and a small dagger. In a matter of seconds they were engulfed by about twenty demons. Everywhere they looked there were dark, putrid smelling, bloody creatures advancing on them, all wielding long, black swords. Legolas started shooting arrows at the demons. Immediately, five demons fell to the ground before bursting into scraps of dirty cloth and small body parts covered in dry, black blood. The hobbits killed a few of their own demons while Gandalf was chanting some spell. Suddenly, a larger, dark, more evil looking demon walked out of the shadows and advanced on everyone. It knocked the hobbits off their ponies, causing the ponies to run away in fright back towards the castle. It swung out one of its great, black arms, hitting Gandalf square in the chest. It knocked Gandalf to the ground, causing Gandalf to hit his head on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground. Then, after it saw what it had done to Gandalf and the hobbits, it turned slowly towards the elf behind him. The elf had grabbed as many of it's arrows off the ground as possible and now had an arrow pointed at the demon.  
  
"Your weapon won't hurt me." The demon hissed.  
  
"How do I know you are telling the truth?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Shoot me. It won't work. I'm not as weak as my men were and are." The demon said, laughing a dark and sinister laugh.  
  
Legolas decided to see if the demon was fooling with his mind or if he was really telling the truth. He let go of the arrow, sending it screaming towards the demon. It hit the demon and shattered.  
  
"What the...Oh my lord...." Legolas mumbled to himself before he realized what was happening next. Two other demons had come up behind him and had grabbed him from behind. Legolas started kicking and jerking everywhere, trying to break loose from the two demons grasp. It all failed.  
  
"I told you trying to shoot at me was useless. Oh well, time to go see the master." The head demon said in Legolas' face, before turning to his men.  
  
"Hold him in the black river for a moment to knock him out. I don't want and trouble on our way back."  
  
The two demons holding Legolas nodded and brought him to the black river. They forced him down to the ground and stuck his face in the water. Legolas gave one spastic jerk and passed out cold.  
  
Cerelian stared into her crystal ball at the scene that unfolded in the woods. A sinister grin twisted itself upon her face.  
  
"Good job, boys. Now it's time for me to have fun. 


	12. Prisoner

Illusive Power  
  
Author's Note: I don't know what you think about the last chapter but I am EXTREMELY proud of it. I think it's one of the best chapters I've written so far.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve: Prisoner  
  
Legolas woke up to the smell of a musty, dank room. He picked his head up and noticed he was in a small cell, on top of some straw which was covering a small portion of the cold, wet floor.  
  
"Where am I?" Legolas said to himself.  
  
"That, I am not going to tell you." a voice said from a dark corner. A young woman walked out of the shadows and towards Legolas.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked as the woman moved closer towards him.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out." the woman replied.  
  
"Fine. Then what can I atleast call you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You don't have to call me anything." The woman snapped.  
  
"Fine. But may I ask you another question?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Go ahead. I don't think I'll be able to answer it." The lady replied.  
  
"Why am I here? That question you can answer." Legolas asked.  
  
"You're here because you have something I want. I sent someone to take it from you the easy way but they failed. Do you remember those muddy foot prints in your bedroom? Do you remember the creature Gollum? He payed you a little visit. He tried to take something that you possess and I desire. But he failed. And he payed. And I devised another plan. And now you're here. Do you know what I desire, Legolas?" the woman explained.  
  
"My necklace....so your...your Cerelian." Legolas muttered.  
  
"Oh look, the elf has brains!" Cerelian cried, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm smarter than you'll ever be." Legolas retorted.  
  
At that, Cerelian kicked Legolas as hard as she could in his stomach. Legolas doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Legolas gasped.  
  
"Because, you put me down. And that is something you mustn't do." Cerelian said as she kneeled down next to Legolas. Cerelian tilted Legolas' head so she could see his face better.  
  
"Oh, why aren't you showing any pain on your face? I knew that hurt." Cerelian said in a childish voice.  
  
"You'll never get to me because you don't scare me." Legolas spat.  
  
"Oh I will soon. Very soon in fact." Cerelian said as she got up and walked out of Legolas' cell.  
  
Sam picked himself up off the ground and shook everyone else awake.  
  
"Master Frodo, Legolas is missing." Sam cried.  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't tell me...." Frodo trailed off as he looked around. Legolas was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Merry, Pippin, did any of you two see where Legolas went?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No sir." Pippin gulped.  
  
"Alls I remember is fighting and then being knocked off my horse. I got really dizzy. But I did see Legolas fighting the demons. That big demon, the leader, he tricked Legolas. Caused him to be captured by two other demons who snuck up behind him. Then after that I couldn't keep my eyes open and I passed out." Merry explained as best he could.  
  
"Thank you, Merry. Gandalf...Gandalf! Wake up." Frodo cried to the wizard who was passed out a couple feet from the hobbits. After a bit, the old wizard stirred and sat up.  
  
"Yes, Frodo, what is it?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Legolas is missing. He was captured by the demons. But I have a feeling I know where he is." Frodo explained.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Positive." Frodo replied before telling Gandalf word for word what Merry had told him, Sam and Pippin.  
  
"Than we must find him." Gandalf said.  
  
"But how are we going to find where he is...exactly?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Pip, we just follow where the demons came from." Merry said.  
  
"Oh...I knew that" Pippin replied.  
  
"Are we going to start to look for him now or later?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, I personally think we should rest up a bit more and devise a plan before we set out." Gandalf suggested.  
  
"I suppose that is a good idea. What about you three?" Frodo agreed as he turned to Sam, Merry and Pippin.  
  
"I guess we could do that. It'd be best not to just go and run into things before we know what we are doing." Sam said.  
  
"I agree with Sam." Pippin chirped.  
  
"Yeah. I agree with you." Merry concluded.  
  
"So it's settled. Let's all devise a place now." Gandalf said. 


	13. You poor, tortured soul

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: In my opinion that last chapter was poor. I'm sorry. This one will be better. I promise. Hopefully everyone who started to read this story is still hanging in there and they are reading this right now. If so, enjoy chapter 13 and please, Read and Review. Thank you. (sorry, just got done watching the Oscars. *ONLY* four awards!! FOUR out of THIRTEEN!!! ARRRRRRRRGGHH! STUPID ACADEMY! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen: You poor, tortured soul  
  
Legolas picked his head up as he saw one of the orcs returning. He was hanging from his wrists, chained to the ceiling. The orc came up to him and stared up at him into his face. The orc sneered at Legolas and raised its clawed hands, slicing into Legolas' legs. It then cried something and two more orcs came into the room. They carried two whips. The first orc said something to the two other orcs before backing off. The two orcs then began whipping Legolas all over his body. Cracking sounds rang through the air as the whips contacted with the elves skin. If Legolas was in pain he did not show it. And that angered the orcs. One of the orcs took the whip and whipped Legolas right in the face. His cheek split open causing blood to run down his face into his mouth. He spit it out of his mouth, causing it to dribble down his chin and onto his tunic, staining it more than it already was.  
  
At that moment, Cerelian came in to check on Legolas to see how much he was feeling.  
  
"So Leggy...how are you feeling? Are you in pain?" Cerelian asked as she licked her finger and rubbed it on the cut on Legolas' face as to irritate it. Even though it stung, Legolas didn't show it.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. I'll never be afraid of you." Legolas spat.  
  
"Oh really?" Cerelian hissed. She then grabbed Legolas' head and slammed it into the wall behind him. All Legolas saw after that was darkness.  
  
It was early morning the next morning and Gandalf and the hobbits had just woken up. They had returned back to the castle the day before to prepare for their quest. Once they were ready with everything, they set out.  
  
"Why does it have to be so hot out today?" Pippin whined.  
  
"Do not question Mother Nature." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Yeah Pip. Don't question her." Merry said, absent mindedly as he stared around at all the different plants, wondering if any of them were comestible.  
  
"Merry, don't even bother to look at these plants. None of them are good enough to eat. They all hold poisens." Gandalf said, even though he wasn't looking at what the hobbit was doing due to the fact that he was standing in front of the hobbit.  
  
"Yes sir." Merry muttered.  
  
The next couple of hours of searching was relivantly quiet except for a few things said between the hobbits.  
  
Cerelian sat on her throne in her throne room. She was thinking about the elf. She had been ever since he was captured and brought to her. He was strong. She never got a single scream out of him yet. But hopefully she'd be able to break through him soon. The word 'break' rang through Cerelians head as she sat there thinking. Maybe there was a way to make the elf scream. At that thought, Cerelian stood up from her throne and stalked off towards the dungeons.  
  
When she got there, she saw Legolas still hanging there.  
  
"Did you do anything to him while he's been unconscious?" Cerelian asked.  
  
"No. Why should we torture him when he wouldn't be able to feel it?" an orc asked.  
  
"I told you torture him for crying out loud! I don't care if he's dead! As long as you torture him that's all I ask! Break something. If you start torturing him again, maybe he'll wake up." Cerelian screamed.  
  
"Sorry. I'll do better." The orc cried as he got up and grabbed a steel rod.  
  
"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to watch what you're going to do to him." Cerelian said as she went and saw down on a wooden bench.  
  
The orc went and build a small fire in the corner of the dungeon where he took the steel rod and held it over the fire. When it was glowing and hot, he took it out of the fire and walked over to Legolas.  
  
"I hope he feels this." Cerelian muttered.  
  
The orc then swung the burning rod at Legolas. The sounds of sizzling and snapping and burning skin immediately filled the air. Moments later, the screams of the elf could be heard.  
  
"I broke you." Cerelian cried, astonished.  
  
"Not yet you didn't." Legolas hissed, "It's going to take alot more then burning me to break me."  
  
Cerelian glared at Legolas for a second before sending a look towards the orc. The orc was just about to burn Legolas when Cerelian called out.  
  
"Wait!" Cerelian said, putting up her hand, "Something's got to go."  
  
Cerelian then went up to Legolas and ripped his tunic. She ripped it until it fell to the ground, in shards.  
  
"There. It will be quicker to burn him and more painful." Cerelian said to the orc as she stepped back to get a better look at Legolas.  
  
The orc then brought the rod down on Legolas' back. Legolas' back arched and he tried hard not to cry out again. But a small whimper got loose.  
  
The orc then brought the rod down again, right across his chest and then his stomach. Each time, Legolas tried to control his outbursts but on the last one he couldn't control it. He screamed out in pain and a single tear rolled down his face.  
  
"You poor, tortured soul." Cerelian said to Legolas as if he were a baby. 


	14. Broken

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: Oh I was mean in the last chapter, burning Leggy. But I gave you a surprise. His shirt gets ripped off. Ohhhh, the mental pictures. So sweet. *cough* sorry bout that. lol, read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Broken  
  
The smell of burning flesh filled Frodo's nose. All of a sudden, he jolted awake. He quickly looked around and noticed they had taken a break.  
  
"Where are we?" Frodo asked.  
  
"I am pretty sure we are still in Mirkwood. We've been traveling all day and I noticed you were getting pretty tired. You kept nodding off and I decided to stop so we could all get some well deserved rest." Gandalf explained.  
  
"Really? Thank you, Gandalf." Frodo replied.  
  
"Sir, may I ask, why did you just jolt awake like that?" Sam asked.  
  
"What? Oh, I, uh...had a bad dream. That's all. It is nothing to worry about." Frodo replied.  
  
"What was your dream about?" Merry asked as he came over and plopped down next to Frodo.  
  
"Well, it was dark and humid. I was in a dungeon and it was so humid I had beads of sweat dripping down my face. And I was walking down this long corridor and I kept hearing someone scream and I smelled burning flesh. I tried to run towards it but it just got further away as I moved along." Frodo explained.  
  
"Do you think you dreamt about Legolas?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure." Frodo replied, in deep thought.  
  
What if that dream really was about Legolas?" Sam asked.  
  
"Then he is in trouble." Gandalf told the hobbit.  
  
"What do you mean?" Merry asked.  
  
"What I mean is if Legolas is being tortured like this, this quickly, then we've got to hurry because who knows what else Cerelian has in store for him." Gandalf explained.  
  
Cerelian paced around the burnt and bleeding elf. She looked him up and down as she contemplated what she wanted to do to him next. She could cast a spell on him. Or she could go with the plan she had thought up earlier. Break something. She had already broken his soul but wanted to break something physically. So she decided to combine the two. Cerelian took out one of her books and began to flip through it. A smiled twisted itself onto her face a few moments later as she found what she was looking for.  
  
Legolas tried to pick his head up as he heard the sound of someone walking towards him but it was useless. He wasn't strong enough. As he listened to the footfalls advancing towards him, fear built within him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone walking into the dungeon.  
  
"Get away from me." Legolas muttered, his voice almost inaudible.  
  
"Oh, don't you dare tell me what to do. I've got power over you. Just remember that." Cerelian snapped as she stared at the elf. When Legolas didn't reply, Cerelian muttered something under her breathe and the shackles that were holding Legolas above the stone floor broke open, dropping the bleeding elf to the ground. Legolas immediately grabbed his wrists and started rubbing them. Dark red and black marks engulfed the fair skin on his wrists.  
  
"Aw, poor elf. Do your wrists hurt?" Cerelian asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"Don't talk to me." Legolas snapped.  
  
"Oh, you're going to pay." Cerelian laughed and with that she opened up the book she held in her arms and began to chant something. All of a sudden, Legolas' face twisted in agony and he let out a blood curdling scream. His hands shot to his head as he rolled onto his back. Another scream emitted from his mouth and Cerelian stepped back to admire her work. A cracking and snapping noise penetrated her ears as she listened to Legolas' back break. His hands dropped to his side and his screaming ceased as the elf passed out.  
  
"Am I good or what?" Cerelian said to an orc that had entered the room to see what was going on.  
  
"What did you do?" The orc asked.  
  
"I broke his back. Now you'll be able to torture him much more easily. And I'll be able to get the necklace much more easily." Cerelian said as she walked towards the elf.  
  
"But if you're going to take the necklace now why must we still torture him?" the orc asked.  
  
"Because, I said so." Cerelian snapped at the orc.  
  
Cerelian crouched down next to the elf's body and stared at the necklace. It was free to be hers. All she had to do was reach down and take it. Cerelian drew her hand from her side and stretched it out, towards the necklace. As soon as her hand touched it, a wave of pain shot through Cerelian's arm and she fell back in surprise as she let a scream escape her lips.  
  
"What is wrong?" the orc asked.  
  
"That necklace, it burned my hand and sent tremors up my arm." Cerelian hissed.  
  
"Maybe you won't be able to take it. Maybe you're not meant to have it." The orc suggested.  
  
"What do you mean I don't deserve it? Maybe you don't deserve to live!" Cerelian yelled. At that, she stretched out her arm in front of the orc and a dark light shot out of her hand and hit the orc, sending it crashing into the far wall. The orc fell to the floor, dead.  
  
"That's better. And as for you, Legolas, there's more to come. I will get that necklace." Cerelian said in a maniacal tone.  
  
"Gandalf, where are they at? Do you know?" Merry whined. The hobbit was getting extremely hungry and extremely cranky and no matter how much he wanted to save his friend, he really wanted to eat.  
  
"I think I know where Cerelian's people have taken Legolas. But I can tell you one thing, it's going to take at least three or four more days to get there. I am sorry." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Can we stop? Please, I am starving and tired. Can we stop for just a moment?" Merry asked.  
  
"It depends on everyone else. I am not stopping for the sake of one little hobbit." Gandalf replied.  
  
"I agree with Merry." Frodo and Pippin said at the same time.  
  
"I really want to get to Legolas as soon as possible, but Merry is right. We need to rest. I am starving and immensely tired. I wish to stop." Sam explained.  
  
"Ok. Let's rest right up ahead there. It's a nice clearing." Gandalf replied.  
  
The four hobbits sighed with relief. They could finally rest and eat for the first time in about eighteen hours. As they reached the clearing, they stopped and dismounted their ponies and horse. Pippin reached and got the food from a spare horse and set it on the ground where the four hobbits pulled food out of it and went to find a place to sit and rest. As Frodo went to sit against a tree, he found something laying in the grass. He picked it up and stared at it. It was a ring. It had celtic weave design going all around it and it had a clear green tinted stone in the center of it. Frodo had recognised it as Legolas' ring. He had seen Legolas wear that ring on many occasions. He rarely took it off. So why was it sitting here in the grass? Maybe Legolas dropped it trying to help his friends to find him. The thought played in his mind as he jumped up and ran to Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf! I found Legolas' ring! It was sitting by that tree right over there!" Frodo cried as he handed the ring to Gandalf and pointed towards the tree.  
  
"Hold on, how do you know it is Legolas' ring?" Gandalf asked as he studied the ring.  
  
"I've seen him wearing it all the time. He almost never takes it off. I am wondering if he dropped it to help us in our search." Frodo said.  
  
"Maybe you are right. There's a path right next to that tree. They must have gone south east. It is a good thing you found this ring. Good job, Frodo." Gandalf replied as he pocketed the ring.  
  
Gandalf hoped to God that he was right about the direction. If not, it would take longer to find Legolas. Time was running out and he knew it. 


	15. Close Yet Too Far

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like the last chapter? It took me a couple days to right but oh well. I got writers block. But then I just went into stereotypical writers mood and listened to a movie soundtrack (Lord of the Rings to be precise, Mighty good soundtrack to be exact), ate chinese food and wrote at midnight. Also, I was really mean with that spell that Cerelian cast on Legolas. Oh well, thank you so much if you are reading this because you are what keeps me writing. lol. Oh well, just read and review. Thanks. Also, in this chapter I'll be focusing more on Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Gandalf.  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Close Yet Too Far  
  
As soon as the hobbits felt a little rested, they started up again. They followed the path in which Frodo found the ring near. As they traveled they found heavy foot prints in the soft ground. Along with them were small, barely there, foot prints, obviously made by an elf.  
  
"OK, as long as we follow these tracks, we'll be able to make it to Legolas soon.  
  
"What if we don't make it in time? What if it is too late?" Sam questioned.  
  
"Don't worry Sam, we will make it there in time. As long as Legolas has that necklace then it will be longer for him to die." Gandalf replied.  
  
"But King Thranduil had the necklace when he died. He was shot down with an arrow. If he was shot with an arrow, wouldn't he have lived longer then he did?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Peregrin, King Thranduil did not have the power that Legolas is bestowed with. Legolas was born under the star of Elbereth. This is a very rare gift. The very few elves that happen to be born under this star are given a certain...light, I guess you can call it. They are stronger than other elves. They can outlast things alot more than other elves. Elves born under the star of Elbereth probably have the greatest power in all of Middle Earth yet most of the elves who have this power don't even know it. These elves can cause anything to happen and they can cause things not to happen if they know how to use their power. When they get truly angry, you know it. Do you remember when we were at the castle and we were by the fire and Legolas got really mad and all of a sudden it started to storm outside? Legolas caused the weather to turn bad. He doesn't know it but he caused it.  
  
And because he has the necklace, it has doubled his power. He is now probably the most powerful elf in all of Middle Earth. But sadly, I have a strong feeling that he does not know how to use his power, causing others to think of him as a normal elf except for the fact that he is King of Mirkwood now. Do you understand?" Gandalf explained in a low and serious tone.  
  
"Yes. I understand. But if he does not know how to use his power, how did he turn the weather bad?" Pippin questioned.  
  
"He did it without knowing what he was doing. He has probably done many things with his power that he has never noticed. He just doesn't know the full effects of his power. I am sure he knows he's different than other elves but I think he doesn't know how different he is." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Ok. That explains it." Merry said.  
  
The next hour was silent as the small group thought about what Gandalf had just explained about Legolas. The small group traveled along the stony path until they came to a fork.  
  
"Which path do we take?" Frodo asked as he hopped off his pony and examined each of the paths. "There are heavy footprints in both paths. The demons did this to side track us. What are we to do, Gandalf?"  
  
"We must take a chance. We must decide which path to take. And hopefully that will be the right path. We are close, yet too far." Gandalf answered.  
  
"There are more foot prints going towards the west, There are very few going towards the east. I say we go west." Frodo said as he looked up at Gandalf.  
  
"I agree with Master Frodo." Sam agreed.  
  
"Me too." Pippin and Merry chimed in.  
  
"Then so be it. We go west." Gandalf decided.  
  
Frodo mounted his pony once more and the group started up again. They took the western path, hoping that it was the right path.  
  
In no time at all, night had fallen and the group was forced to stop for the night.  
  
"Gandalf, do you think we are near?" Merry asked, yawning in the process.  
  
"I think we will make it to Legolas quicker than I first estimated. We have made great time for today and I hope that we keep it up." Gandalf replied.  
  
"Thank God." Merry said.  
  
At that, the hobbits and the wizard fell asleep.  
  
Cerelian stared into her crystal ball. The elf's friends were close. Too close. She thought of stalling them. But then again, she could lead them to her castle and torture them as well. Oh, the possibilities. 


	16. Seclusion

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like the last chapter? Ya missed Leggy, didn't you? I know you did. Don't lie. lol. Oh well, read and review.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Seclusion  
  
Cerelian walked into the bleak dungeon where the elf lay unconscious on the floor. She went over to him and stared at him for a moment before yelling at him to wake up. After a few minutes, Legolas let out a groan and a hiss when the feeling of pain came back to him.  
  
"So, how are you feeling, elf?" Cerelian asked.  
  
"Leave me alone." Legolas cried, hoarsely.  
  
"Aw, are you in pain? I hope so." Cerelian laughed.  
  
Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"I'll make a proposition for you. Either you can give me the necklace willingly and I'll spare your life or I can kill you and take the necklace myself. I tried to take it from you while you were living but I guess I can't. I got burned when I touched the necklace." Cerelian explained.  
  
"I'll never let the necklace fall in your hands." Legolas hissed.  
  
"Fine. Then prepare to meet your doom." Cerelian said as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Legolas turned his head towards where Cerelian left and silently cursed her in elvish. He wished that he could move from his spot and attack Cerelian but he knew that it was useless and he would probably die there in the small dungeon if no one came to rescue him soon. After a few hours, the pain from his broken back became too much and Legolas passed out once more.  
  
Gandalf and the hobbits trekked on towards their destination through small grassy plains and forests. It was getting late at night when Sam saw something.  
  
"Gandalf. I see a castle in the distance! Maybe that is where Legolas is being held captive." Sam cried.  
  
"I see it too. And I am certain that is Cerelian's castle. It will take us at least all of tonight and all of tomorrow morning to reach it. We should reach it by mid afternoon tomorrow. That is if we get little sleep tonight." Gandalf explained to the hobbits.  
  
"Can't we sleep only an hour. An hour and then we won't sleep any more. We won't sleep until we get Legolas safely out of Cerelian's reach and back to Mirkwood." Pippin complained.  
  
"I will give you two hours. But only two. One hour will not do. After two hours, we will continue to travel until we reach our destination. Is that clear? We will rest here for the night." Gandalf said as he stopped his horse and dismounted it.  
  
"Thank you, Gandalf." The four hobbits all said at the same time.  
  
After a couple minutes, the four hobbits were fast asleep, all crowded next to one another to stay warm. As they slept, Gandalf kept watch.  
  
Legolas lay awake on the cold, damp floor. He had been awake for only a couple of minutes and he was wishing he was passed out again. His whole entire back was so numb that it felt like ice crystals were passing throughout his body. As he lay there, a few orcs came into the dungeon. Legolas rolled his eyes over to stare at them. They looked like they were up to no good and Legolas closed his eyes, praying that they wouldn't do anything to him.  
  
"Cerelian doesn't want you in here any more." One of the orcs said.  
  
Then the orcs stooped down and picked Legolas up off the ground and carried him above their heads through the castle. Tears of pain dripped down the fair skin of the elfs face as pain stabbed at every inch of its body. It thought for sure that no one was coming to get him and that he was going to die in that castle.  
  
"Please, put me down." Legolas begged.  
  
"No, not until we bring you to where Cerelian has ordered you to be taken." One of the orcs replied.  
  
"I'm going to die in here." Legolas whispered. Luckily, none of the orcs heard him and they kept carrying him up several stair wells and down many dark and unknown passages until finally they stopped in front of a door way. They walked through the door way and brought Legolas into a large room where there were even smaller dungeons lined up in rows on either side of the room.  
  
"Bring him to the furthest and darkest cell. We don't want anyone finding him too easily. A threat is near." The head orc commanded.  
  
'What did he mean by 'a threat is near'?' Legolas asked himself. 'Does that mean that Gandalf and the hobbits are coming to save me?'  
  
After a minute the orcs stopped in front of the darkest and most secluded cells out of the lot. The orcs brought Legolas into the cell and lowered him a little until they dropped him to the ground. Legolas screamed out in pain and he almost passed out on the spot but he managed not to. Through the thick fog that now clouded his eyes, he watched the orcs clang the heavy door shut, locking it, and walking away from him.  
  
"Please don't leave me here." Legolas called out, desperate to get out of the small, cramped cell.  
  
Realizing he was going to be alone for a long time in that small space scared Legolas. What if he was forgotten all together and died of starvation? What if rats burrowed into his cell and thought of him as a meal? Horrible thoughts of his own demise swam through his head making him dizzy. Everything that he could see started to spin in his eyes and he started to panic. He started to mutter to himself and before he knew it, he passed out. 


	17. Intrusion

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know , don't sue  
  
Author's Note: Ok, Legolas has been passing out alot but I would be too if I had a broken back. And I know some of you are like "If he had a broken back then he'd be paralyzed or even dead" but my cousin broke his back and he was able to walk for three days straight after he broke it before realizing that something was wrong so THERE! lol. Oh well, I figured that if I brought Legolas to an even more secluded spot where it was harder to find him then we could uh...add some more suspense to the story for when Gandalf and the hobbits look for him if they do. I can't give things away. Oh well, read on and see what happens. Please review. Oh yeah! I created my own little creature dude so you should have fun with him!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Intrusion  
  
As Legolas lay there, a dark figure moved towards his cell. Any living thing that was crawling around the room ran in the other direction, away from the creature. It came closer and closer to Legolas' cell until it was standing right outside the door. It peered in through the bars at the top of the door and saw Legolas laying on the ground, one arm on his chest and one arm above his head. It then passed through the door and hovered above the elfs body. A chill went down the elfs spine and it shivered and jolted awake from the sudden feeling. The elfs eyes grew wide as it stared up at the creature. The elf was speechless as the creature stood there, staring down at him. In a speech almost inaudible, the creature spoke.  
  
"I like to check out my prey before I kill it."  
  
Legolas wished he could move from his spot for if he could he would have been out of there in a moments notice. Legolas stared at the creature and tried to summon his voice to work.  
  
"H-Help me! Please, someone! Help!" Legolas cried out, his voice starting to falter. "Get away from me! Get away! Help! Someone, please!"  
  
"You are crying to the walls, elf." The creature hissed.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Legolas said, just above a whisper.  
  
"I am your demise." The creature said as he bent over Legolas, staring him in the eyes.  
  
"I will not die." Legolas said.  
  
"Are you sure about that? You will not die now, but you will die...soon." the creature replied. It jumped at Legolas a bit, trying to intimidate him before turning and passing through the door once more. Legolas just stared at the door, chills running through his body.  
  
A chill ran down Sam's spine, jolting him awake. He looked around and saw that Gandalf and Frodo were already awake. He picked himself up off the ground and walked over and sat down next to Gandalf.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You look chilled." Frodo said, as he looked at his friend.  
  
"I had a dream. It was dark and there was this black misty creature and he was really cold. He touched me and immediately I started to get really cold as if I was freezing from head to toe. And soon I couldn't breath. And that's when I woke up, Mr. Frodo." Sam explained.  
  
"That's odd. Did you see what any of your surroundings looked like?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No sir. It was all dark." Sam replied.  
  
"Oh, ok then." Frodo mumbled.  
  
Soon the last two hobbits woke up and Gandalf decided that they had to move on. So they packed the blankets they had used back into their bags and began towards Cerelian's castle. They trekked on for many hours not taking a break. After a while, the sun began to rise and they could see Cerelian's castle, rising in the hills, just up ahead.  
  
"Only a few more hours and we will be there. Then we can attack and we can save Legolas if he is still alive." Gandalf told the hobbits.  
  
"So he can be dead?" Pippin squeaked.  
  
"That is a possibility, yes. But don't believe it. There is a chance that he is still alive. But with this amount of time gone by, he doesn't have much life left." Gandalf replied.  
  
"We've got to hurry then." Merry cried.  
  
"Merry, calm down. We are already making haste as it is. " Gandalf reassured the hobbit.  
  
"But I want to save him as quickly as possible." Merry whined.  
  
"Meriadoc Brandybuck, if you do not shut up I will take your pony and you can just stay right here in this spot or you can run behind us. Or you can be quiet and continue going and we can rescue Legolas when we arrive at our destination." Gandalf snapped.  
  
"Sorry." Was all that the hobbit could say. It wasn't every day that someone used his full name.  
  
"Very well." Gandalf said contentedly.  
  
The next few hours were mostly silent except for a few things said by the hobbits. Soon they rode up to the castle at last.  
  
"We've made it!" Pippin cried.  
  
"Be quiet, you fool of a Took!" Gandalf yelled in a low whisper.  
  
Gandalf advised the hobbits to hide their ponies in the bushes and they left their packs with the ponies but brought their weapons with them. They slid through the main entrance unnoticed and they made their way towards a stair case when a shout rang out.  
  
"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS IN THE ENTRY WAY!" an orc cried.  
  
As soon as he said that, orcs rounded up all around Gandalf and the hobbits, arrows and swords pointed at them.  
  
"Gandalf, what are we going to do?" Pippin squeaked.  
  
"Stay behind me. I have a plan." Gandalf replied.  
  
The hobbits then moved behind Gandalf and watched as the wizard raised his staff and chanted words repeatedly in elvish. A great light lit up the room and the orcs dropped dead one by one in front of their eyes.  
  
"Gandalf, you did it!" Frodo cried happily.  
  
"Shh, be quiet. We must find out where Legolas is." Gandalf whispered back as he began to move forward.  
  
"You won't be finding him. Trust me. And if you do somehow find him it will be too late. He'll be dead." A sinister voice hissed from above. 


	18. The Demise

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: Ok, the name of the creature that *talked* to Legolas is Briskrog. Brisk=cold or in this case ice and rog= demon, I THINK. I am not sure. If it is wrong then go sue me ok?! So in this case, the creatures name is IceDemon. Lol. Ok, read and review please.  
  
Chapter Eighteen: The Demise  
  
"Cerelian." Gandalf muttered.  
  
"Glad you recognize me, Gandalf." Cerelian said as she stared down at the wizard, her hand resting on the banister in front of her. She then began to make her way towards the stairs, her hand running along the banister at all times. She made her way slowly down the stairs and stopped in front of the old wizard.  
  
"'Tis an honor for you to join us. I was just about to set Briskrog on Legolas. He just went to check Legolas out not to long ago. I've got an idea! Why don't you watch Briskrog work his magic?" Cerelian said, an evil glint flitting in her eyes.  
  
"We wouldn't dare." Gandalf hissed. "Where is Legolas? I demand that you let me see him."  
  
"Us, you mean." Pippin said, poking his head up along side Gandalf.  
  
"Fool of a Took." Gandalf muttered as he pushed Pippin behind him.  
  
"Are you sure you want to see him? Very well then. But first-" Cerelian started as she turned her back on Gandalf and gave a sharp whistle. At least a dozen orcs came. They grabbed the hobbits and the wizard, two on each side and two in front and two in the far back. The hobbits and the wizard were then led down a long and narrow hall where they were brought to a vast and chilly room where they were thrown in. Four orcs then stood guard at the doors; two on each side. The rest of the orcs went to find Legolas. As they left, Cerelian whispered something in one of the orcs ears. The orc nodded and they were off.  
  
Legolas lay in his small cell, on his way back to consciousness. Everything before him was blurry and he kept opening and closing his eyes, trying to readjust them. Just as he was doing this, he heard a key turn in the door to his cell. A couple orcs then walked in and picked him up. They brought him out into the open hall in between the two rows of cells where there was more room. There, they dropped him and the one orc whispered in the others' ears. They then took turns kicking Legolas. When old and new cuts and gashes opened up on his skin and he looked bad enough, the orcs picked him up once more and carrying him on top of their shoulders, they brought him to where Gandalf and the hobbits were. They then layed Legolas ontop of a table in the center of the room and strapped his arms and legs down with steel restraints.  
  
"Legolas!" the hobbits cried as they rushed over to where Legolas lay.  
  
"Who's there? Frodo? Merry? Pippin? Sam? Is that you? I can't see. My eyes... they're too blurry." Legolas mumbled.  
  
"It is us. And Gandalf as well." Frodo spoke.  
  
"I am here, Legolas do not worry. We will get you out of here alive." Gandalf spoke calmly.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Merry asked.  
  
"All I can tell you now is my back is broken. I cannot walk." Legolas said as he began to cough.  
  
"As I suspected days before. Cerelian made it so that it was almost impossible for him to return home if he ever should have escaped." Gandalf said to himself.  
  
"Help me, please." Legolas whispered before closing his eyes. He could not look at the hobbits faces for they brought him much sadness to see them pained so. He knew he was causing their pain because of the state he was in.  
  
Just then the orcs pulled the hobbits and the wizard back. Cerelian entered the room and behind her was a black misty creature.  
  
"Time to have some fun." Cerelian smiled. "Briskrog, do you job."  
  
"Certainly, Madam." The creature said as it floated over to Legolas. Legolas immediately recoiled in fear as chills went through his body. Cerelian sat in a chair, clear of view, next to Gandalf.  
  
"This will be entertaining.  
  
"What is he going to do to him?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"Freeze him." Cerelian said, putting it simply.  
  
"I will not permit this!" Gandalf cried as he stood up, his staff in his hands.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Cerelian cried. She muttered something and Gandalf's staff flew out of his hands and flew into Cerelian's. She then muttered something else and Gandalf flew back, and he and the hobbits were stuck to their spots, unmoving. They were forced to watch the whole thing.  
  
The creature hovered over Legolas' body, Legolas' eyes were wide with fear. He did not dare to breath.  
  
"Time to die, sweet elf." Briskrog said.  
  
As soon as he said that, a wispy hand shot out and went right through Legolas' chest. An icy hand clutched itself onto the elfs heart, causing the elf to gasp in pain and surprise. At that moment, that the elfs mouth gaped open, the dark vapor poured into Legolas' mouth and nose and infiltrated his body. His breathing came in short ragged breaths and his eyes did not blink, they just stared upwards, towards the heavens. After a minute, the briskrog deserted the elf body.  
  
"Now, Legolas' body will slowly freeze. It will start at the tips of his toes and work its way up towards his head. Soon, he'll be nothing but ice." Cerelian smiled. "Then, the necklace will be mine. And you and your hobbits will be killed. And served as food to the orcs."  
  
Gandalf did not pay attention to the last thing that Cerelian said. He remembered the power that the necklace bestowed. If only he could get Legolas to know about it's power before it was too late. He watched as Cerelian stood up and approached Legolas. She stared admirably at the necklace in hopes of getting it soon.  
  
"How I wish I had that necklace in my hands at this moment." Cerelian whispered.  
  
"Legolas, remember the power you hold. You hold a great power within you. Just believe in yourself. Think of something happening, think of it long and hard, make it come true before your eyes. You just have to believe in yourself." Gandalf yelled at the elf. For a split second, the elfs eyes darted from the ceiling to the wizard and back.  
  
Legolas could feel from his knees down turning to ice. He had to listen to Gandalf. He pictured Cerelian's demise. He focused all his energy on that one thing happening. Cerelian, seeing what was happy became enraged. As her emotions boiled up inside her, a white light filled the room. 


	19. The Demise of One and Many

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, down know don't sue  
  
Author's Note: Who's gonna die? Read and review!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: The Demise of One and Many  
  
A scream emitted from Cerelian as she flew across the room, hitting the furthest wall. As everyone watched, she combusted into particles of dust. All the orcs fell dead along with their master. The hobbits and the wizard suddenly realized that they could move and they ran to Legolas' side.  
  
"Legolas, are you ok?" Pippin asked.  
  
Legolas didn't answer.  
  
"Legolas, are you ok? Answer me, Legolas." Gandalf said hastily.  
  
The elf opened his eyes a crack and gave Gandalf a look that only the wizard could read.  
  
"You drained all your strength when you did that. Legolas, don't worry, we're going to get you out of here." Gandalf said quietly.  
  
Gandalf then stepped back, in deep thought. How could they transport Legolas from here to Mirkwood? Wait, not Mirkwood. He'd have to go to Rivendell so that Elrond could heal him. After much thought, the wizard finally spoke.  
  
"We will take a blanket and fasten it between two of our horses then Legolas can lay on the blanket and we'll carry him off like that. But we must make haste and we must be careful. But first..." Gandalf said. He then chanted something in elvish. "This should help your body warm up, Legolas."  
  
Legolas only flitted his eyes at Gandalf to show he understood.  
  
"Steady, steady now." Gandalf said as he watched Sam and Frodo's ponies step away from eachother, as to raise the blanket carrying Legolas off the ground. Gandalf put a spell on the blanket so it would make it seem as if Legolas were lighter then he already was as to not put so much strain on the ponies that the hobbits rode.  
  
"Ok, let's go." Gandalf said and he and the hobbits departed from the castle.  
  
Hours later the sun had fallen and the moon and stars made their entrance. Everyone in the small group were starting to tire out except for Legolas who was fast asleep, for he had passed out hours earlier. Gandalf decided that they were to stop for the night. He stopped the hobbits in a field of tall, soft grass that shielded them from the view of others and served as a soft mattress.  
  
"Tomorrow, I shall wake you at the break of dawn for we really must make haste and press on." Gandalf said as he made himself comfortable on the soft ground.  
  
"Very well." Merry muttered.  
  
"Yeah, same here." Pippin replied.  
  
"Sure thing." Frodo said.  
  
Same didn't answer for he too had fallen asleep along with the elf.  
  
"Good night everyone." Gandalf said before sliding into darkness.  
  
Merry was awoken early in the morning from a low groan. The sun was barely even peaking over the horizon when Merry sat up to see who had groaned. It was Legolas. Merry crawled over next to the elf and spoke to him softly.  
  
"Legolas, what is wrong?" Merry asked.  
  
"My whole body aches and my sleep has been plagued by horrid nightmares." Legolas whispered.  
  
"You look awfully pale and sweaty. And you have a fever." Merry said as he felt Legolas' forehead.  
  
"I need help." Legolas said before he was overcome by a fit of coughs.  
  
"Hold on. I'll get you help." Merry whispered frantically as he got up and got Gandalf.  
  
Merry explained what was wrong with Legolas and Gandalf woke the others immediately. He then checked out Legolas and made a decision.  
  
"We must press on earlier then I had planned. Legolas' health is failing. We must make haste." Gandalf said, panicking.  
  
The other three hobbits jumped up and got everything ready. Then they were off.  
  
They followed the same path that they had used to find Legolas and this time it was easier for them for they knew where they were going. They traveled through fields and forests and along the river. They had been traveling for many miles when they saw the faint image of people coming towards them. As they drew nearer, they saw a band of elves coming towards them. As soon as they met up, they all halted.  
  
"What has befallen King Legolas? What has Cerelian done to torture him so?" an elf asked Gandalf.  
  
"She has beaten him, burned him, whipped him and his back is broken and she also tried to have a Briskrog freeze him." Gandalf explained. "We must get him to Rivendell quickly. His health is failing and if we do not do something soon he might die."  
  
At those words, Legolas shot his eyes at the wizard in a frantic panic. He began to mumble to himself and the elves and the wizard looked over at him to see him shaking slightly.  
  
"We must hurry. Here, fasten his gurney onto our horses. Our horses are much more swifter then your ponies. Our horses ride with grace. It feels as if they don't touch the ground so Legolas won't have to worry about being jostled." The elf explained.  
  
"Thank you..." Gandalf said, searching for the elfs name.  
  
"My name is Analae. Me and my troupe from Rivendell to find you and bring Legolas back as quickly and safely as possible. Now, we must go for Legolas needs help." The elf said. With that , the pack of elves turned and with great speed, double the hobbits and the wizards, they sped off towards Rivendell.  
  
When Gandalf and the hobbits finally made it to Rivendell in the early morning the next day, they were led to a room where Elrond had been working hard to heal Legolas all night. Elrond looked up from Legolas to see Gandalf, Frodo, Merry, Pippin and Sam walk through the door.  
  
"There you all are. I've been waiting for you to arrive. I've been working on Legolas all night. I have sealed his wounds. I mended his back with a mending spell. Also, I mixed an elixir to help warm his body up. I could only bring his fever down just a little. He is still pale and sweaty and he hasn't woken up since he was brought to me." Elrond explained to the wizard and the hobbits.  
  
"He is going to be all right though, isn't he?" Sam asked.  
  
"Time will tell." Elrond replied.  
  
"He destroyed Cerelian." Frodo blurted out.  
  
"He did? How so?" Elrond asked.  
  
"He shot her across the room and she blew up into dust." Frodo replied.  
  
"So Legolas has discovered his powers then." Elrond muttered to himself.  
  
"Indeed, he has. I think he knew only but a little of it before I told him of it when we rescued him." Gandalf inquired.  
  
"Well, in that case, as soon as he is well enough, we should teach him his full powers so he can protect himself even more than he has been able to. But right now, we must all leave. Legolas must get him rest." Elrond told the group as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in next to Legolas' bed.  
  
With that, the wizard, elf and hobbits all left the room. 


	20. Awakening

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't know, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: So Cerelian's dead, Legolas is unconscious in Rivendell, and I'm happy as a leprechaun cuz I just ran into my *ULTIMATE* crush in WalMart a couple hours ago. Life's so peachy! Read and Review. Also, there's a scene where Frodo is in the room while Legolas is taking a bath. Don't get any thoughts. It's not meant that way cuz that would just gross me out. Ew. You people have dirty minds.  
  
Chapter Twenty: Awakening  
  
It was many days and many nights later that Legolas finally awoke. He awoke to an empty room. At first he thought he was still in Cerelian's castle because his whole body still was sore and it ached but he was able to move but only slightly. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light did he notice he was in Rivendell. He looked over and on a table sat his bow and quiver. His heart skipped a beat as he saw his precious weapons. He had missed them dearly and he thought they had been destroyed. How he wished he could just hold an arrow in his hands or run his finger along the neck of the bow. As he lost himself in his thoughts, an elven maid walked into the room.  
  
"King Legolas, you have awoken. I shall alert Lord Elrond of your awakening." And with that, the maid left the room to fetch the elven lord. Lord Elrond entered the room moments later with Gandalf at his tail.  
  
"Legolas, how are you feeling? Are you feeling any better?" Elrond asked as he sat down next to the bed.  
  
"I feel stiff." Legolas replied.  
  
"As you shall feel for a few days. I have mended your back and sealed your wounds. But you are going to have to wait and let your back heal a while longer and also, you'll have to stay here for a while so I can keep an eye on your stitches." Elrond explained.  
  
Legolas was bed ridden for a week after that. He was only let out of bed if he had to go to the bathroom and when he had to be bathed. When he was finally allowed to leave his bed, he wandered the halls with help from some of the hobbits. He also had to drink a foul tasting elixir every day to help improve his back. Even though Legolas despised drinking it, he did approve upon the fact that his back was starting to feel better.  
  
One day while he was bathing Frodo came in to talk to him. Frodo sat in a chair against the wall, his head in his hands as he talked to the elf.  
  
"How are you feeling today, Legolas?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Better. My back still hurts a little bit but atleast it's not broken anymore. It's amazing what Elrond can do. It's like, how often does he have to treat an elf with a broken back. I don't think that's ever happened to someone who wasn't in a war." Legolas replied.  
  
"Oh. What exactly happened when you were captured?" Frodo asked slowly, afraid of how Legolas was going to react.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Well, yes. But you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Frodo replied.  
  
"Don't worry. I guess this moment was gonna come sooner or later." Legolas said. "Well, it started when we were out riding. The demons came and I thought we had beaten them but then I was seized from behind and knocked out. I found myself in a dungeon room, chained to the ceiling. Orcs came in and started to beat me. They whipped me, they burned me, they beat me...they broke my back. They tried to break my spirit. They had succeeded until you showed up. When I found out you, Gandalf and the other hobbits were there I thought that I might have a chance. Then that thing tried to freeze me. It was horrible there. They treated me so unfairly. All for a stupid necklace. I knew my fathers death would bring me to a lot of trouble. I wish he were still alive. I don't want to be King. Frodo, you don't get it. As soon as he dies, I become King of Mirkwood and immediately people are after me, wanting me dead. I almost died in that place. How is anyone going to respect me as king after that?" Legolas explained as he started to raise his voice.  
  
"Legolas, you have to remember something. You lived. You lived through all that they did to you. Because of that, you'll be seen as a hero in the people of Mirkwood's eyes. You don't know how strong you are. You just have to believe in yourself. If you believe in yourself then you'll be invincible." Frodo cried.  
  
"Y-your right....t-thank you, Frodo." Legolas whispered.  
  
The hobbits words had hit the elf hard and he was deep in thought, thinking about what the hobbit had told him. The hobbits words had instilled Legolas with respect for himself. For once in his life, he finally respected himself.  
  
"I guess I shall leave you alone now. It looks like you wanna be alone." Frodo said as he got up. Legolas didn't answer as the hobbit walked out the door. As Legolas closed his eyes, the only thing he was thinking about was the future and how he was going to make the best of it. 


	21. A New Beginning

Illusive Power  
  
Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own, don't sue  
  
Author's Note: OK, the last chapter I kind sped everything up. Sorry if you didn't like it. Read and review please  
  
Chapter twenty-one: A New Beginning  
  
It had been almost two months since Legalese' capture. Now, a large crowd was gathered in the large hall in the castle of Mirkwood. Hobbits, dwarves, wizards and humans were gathered at the castle for a celebration. As everyone enjoyed themselves by talking and listening to music, Legolas and his friends Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli, Arwen and Lord Elrond sat at the high table in front of everyone. As everyone enjoyed themselves, Elrond stood up. He raised one hand, signaling silence. As soon as the hall had quieted down, he spoke.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman. May I have your attention. First off, I would like to say thank you for coming and I hope you have been enjoying yourselves. But I would like to address why you are all here. As you all know, a couple of months ago, King Thranduil was killed. Because of this, his son, Legolas, was to take the throne. But...shortly after Thranduil's death, Legolas was captured by demons working for Cerelian. Legolas was held captive for many days and many nights as to which I have lost count. When he was finally rescued, he was beaten so badly that he was near death. He stayed in Rivendell for almost three weeks as he healed. While he was staying with me in Rivendell, I noticed that he was never rightfully crowned king of Mirkwood. So, you have been called here today to witness Legolas, son of Thranduil, be crowned king. Legolas, please stand up." Elrond explained as he looked at Legolas every so often. Elrond then opened a wooden box and pulled out a silver, weaved head band. He walked over to Legolas and placed it on the elf's head. Legolas then nodded his head at Elrond and spoke.  
  
"Thank you all for being here. At first, when I found out my father was dead and that I would have to take his place as king, I refused. I never knew I would obtain this title at such a young age. Knowing that I would be king scared me for I would have to spend a great deal more time in Mirkwood then I would like and I would have to many responsibilities. But, after the past ordeal and help from a friend, I have changed my perspective on life. No longer am I afraid of accepting the title as king. I am embracing this with open arms and I am proud to be Legolas Greenleaf, King of Mirkwood." Legolas said proudly as a smile swept across his face.  
  
Everyone cheered and that moment officially marked the beginning of Legolas' rule over Mirkwood.  
  
Later after everyone had left, Legolas sat by himself in his bedroom. He stared out his window as he stared at his star.  
  
"This is the beginning of the rest of my life." Legolas said outloud with a smile.  
  
I met!  
  
(The End) 


	22. Illusive Power Notes

Illusive Power Notes  
  
ok, I know there might have been some confusing stuff in the story so I'll explain some stuff.  
  
If you were wondering how to pronounce Celebrian's name is sounds like "Kel-eb-ri-en".  
  
I like Legolas being an only child so if he does infact have siblings then don't look forward to seeing them in any of my writing. Got it?  
  
Briskrog's name comes from brisk which is another word for cold and rog which I *think* is the word for demon. I'm not too sure on that. so don't yell at me if it's not.  
  
This story takes place after the war of the ring. Legolas is about 3000 years old in this story cuz if ya didn't know, he was about 2,835 years old during the war of the ring.  
  
I know it takes place after the war of the ring yet there are characters in here that died during or the war of the ring (Boromir 4ex.). That's because technecally, the war of the ring never happened in my story. Got it? Hope so. Lol.  
  
If there is anything I have left out, email me your questions at OrliBloomLuvr@wouldilie.com. Thanks for reading my story and please review!! 


End file.
